I Was just A Soldier: The Shinra Chronicles
by Tylerox9
Summary: The exciting, heart racing, and unknown exploits of a simple soldier in Shinra, overshadowed by Cloud and the gang, is finally revealed. Join Flynn Vious in his tale of adventure.


**I Was Just Soldier: The Shinra Chronicles**

_Written By: David 'Tyler' Rogers_**  
**

"There are infinite stories in the world, but the only ones ever known are the ones about the dark, edgy, super guys that can 'do the impossible.' You know that type of character I am talking about; emo personality, overcompensating weaponry, crazy fashion, etc... Once these guys hit the media, it's all the people want to hear about for years to come. As for myself? I'm... different. I'm no spiky hair sob story, but I'm not just some nameless meat bag either. I was a soldier in the Shinra Corporation, and this is my unknown tale, finally revealed. My name is Flynn Vious..."

**Chapter 1: I'm a Member of Shinra**

" I was only a young teen when I left home for work. Like any young guy, I brashly wanted to join SOLDIER to become a great war hero... Things didn't turn out well. Some jerk ass guy injured me, breaking my leg and arm in a sparring match. I was in recovery so long that I really fell behind, and I couldn't pass the test. So I was flunked, kicked out, dreams crushed, years wasted, I was forced to go for the underpaid work as a Shinra Trooper. Pretty bad luck, but karma was on my side for the punk who injured me failed the test also. However, he also got a job at Shinra, despite he didn't remember me, my burning hatred for this guy was reminded everyday. This is where my story truly begins."

"Out of my way!" shouted an eager Flynn Vious, running through the halls of the Shinra Barracks, dodging the fellow Soldiers and Pencil Pushers in his way. The excitement sparking the young man was the greatest he felt in years, since before his SOLDIER dreams were crushed. He had no time to stop and talk to his regular chatting buddies, pretending to care about the older staff's children while staring at the generic white painted walls that surround the entire Barracks.

"What's the rush kiddo?" asked Lt. Dansden, standing in Flynn's path. He stopped the low ranked soldier, halting Flynn's momentum by taking the impact of the rush. He put large hand on Flynn's dark brown, shaggy hair and scuffed it up as he looked into his hazel eyes. "You can get in trouble for running like that in here, didn't your parents teach you manners, son?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Flynn apologized, still running in place. He tried to slip pass the Lieutenant, using his smaller size to squeeze by, but being in his mid 30's, spending 14 of those years in Shinra, Dansden knew these young, eager tricks, and could read Flynn like a book. Flynn eventually stopped trying after several attempts, and finally stood still. " Lt. Dansden! i need to get to the Job Chart! It's been updated, and there is a big job i think I just might have gotten." Flynn whined as he looked at his boss.

"Now what job could actually make a young lad like yourself excited to work?" Dansden asked, scratching his short blond hair. " Is it one of those dangerous missions? Trying to get stronger to make up for that wimpy looking body?" he joked, referring to Flynn's rather skinnier build.

"Very funny, sir." Flynn responded, with obvious sarcasm. "But you know what Job this is. THE job. A job with the legendary SOLDIER himself."

"Legendary soldier? Sorry bucko, you will need to be more specific than that. I don't really keep up with the news." Dansden commented, picking his ear with his pinky finger. He was obvious joking around, trying to keep Flynn from passing.

" SIR!" Flynn exclaimed, stomping on the ground. "Sephiroth, sir, Sephiroth! He is going on a big mission, and two Shinra Soldiers are needed. I have to see if I made the list." he complained with undying impatience.

"Sephi...Roth?... Oh wait, you mean the long haired dude." the Lieutenant joked again. "Why do you look up to that fellow. He is almost as scrawny as you. I'm not saying a good idol should be engulfed in muscle, that's disgusting, but he should at least have some muscle, like this" Danseden said, flexing his right arm, showing off his muscles and winked his left, blue, eye. they weren't huge, but they were above average, and much better compared to Flynn's.

"Whatever sir." Flynn said, as he finally squeezed pass Dansden, while he was too busy gloating and flexing. "Wish me luck, sir!" he shouted in the distance.

Dansden gave out a grin as he watched his subordinate run off. "Good luck kiddo, hope you get it. You deserve it" he muttered yo himself, and walked back into his office.

Flynn reached the Job Board, but it was crowded by the other young Privates, eager to see if they got the job. "I've come too far!" Flynn exclaimed, rushing into the crowded pack. He forced his body through, squeezing, and pushing his way to the front. There was so much Blue in his sight, with everyone in their full uniform, minusing the helmet. Finally Flynn managed to reach the Job Board, and was looking down the list, struggling to do so while getting pushed by the crowd at the same time.

"Sephiroth...Sephiroth... Come on, where is it." Flynn was muttering to himself. he finally saw the Job, titled: 'Village/Plant Cleansing.' He eagerly read on, getting pass the description of the mission. He reached the attendants listing and read on. "Sephiroth...Zack... Gilliam..." he read to himself. This was it, one name left, last chance. He read the final name, "Cloud Strife..." he read and froze up... He didn't make it.

Flynn's body was shut down from the disappointment, from the shock. His self-esteem was skewered down, letting himself get shoved out of the crowd, his mind in a state of half unconsciousness, to cope with the sorrow of not making it, his dream once again shattered. After recovering a bit, Flynn waddled to his bunk in the lving quaters, pondering on his life, sighing at every other saddening thought. His arms behind his head, starring at the roof, then he suddenly exhaled his breath as his helmet fell on his stomach. "Ooof, what the-" he said, quickly sitting up. He looked over to his side and saw Lt. Dansden hovering over him. "S-sir!" he stuttered. "What's going on?"

"What? You don't know? Did you even bother reading the rest of the Job Board?" Dansden asked, folding his arms, looking down at Flynn with a smirk. the private could only tilt his head, and shrug. "Thought so. You may have not gotten the stupid little Sephiroth mission, but you have some real work to do?" the Lieutenant explained.

"I don't get it, sir." Flynn responded.

"*Sigh* Let me say this slowly kiddo. You are on my team, we have a mission. And unlike some pesty little kill job with a sissy man, we are going to do some real work, and save some peoples lives. So get ready soldier!" Lt. Dansden explained, and widened his smirk, and gave him another wink.

"I smiled back when I heard that. Lt. Dansden was truly an admirable man, and he really made me feel better with that comment. My worries, problems, and disappointments, they were light all the sudden. I was actually psyched for this mission. Forget that other job, i had some work to do!"


End file.
